survivors_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Costa Rica
Survivor: Costa Rica is the second installment of Survivor's Survivor Series. Casting began on June 18th, 2013, and ended on June 20th, 2013. Costa Rica featured sixteen castaways, split up into two tribes of eight, fighting for the title of Sole Survivor. This season featured 16 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. 16 applied, and applications ended early. So, all were accepted and went on to become the castways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on June 21st, 2013. The tribes for this season are Limón, wearing green buffs, and Tortuguero, sporting red buffs. Limón is the capital city and main hub of Limón Province - while Tortuguero is a National Park in the Limón Province of Costa Rica. On day five, the Clock Twist was revealed to the remaining castaways. The Clock Twist unleashed 24 idols into the game, one idol for every hour on the clock. 12 idols were hidden pre-merge, six on each tribe, and 12 idols were hidden post-merge. If any idols pre-merge were not found, they would expire. Post-merge, anyone who won immunity would not only get a clue to one of the idols, but they would also have the opportunity to remove one of the idols from someone's possession. They would not know who has the idol, or if the idol had even been found, but if someone did have ownership over that specific hour slot, their idol would expire as well. Pre-merge, Mykel M. found all of the idols for Tortuguero, as well as six post-merge; giving him a total of twelve idols. Mykel eventually put the Tortuguero tribe, who was once in the minority, into the majority, playing almost four idols a day on all of the remaining Tortuguero members. Santana S. also found an idol post-merge, and negated two votes for herself. Santana also won immunity multiple times, and was able to remove one of Mykel's idols, ensuring that he would have to choose between himself or his partner in the final five. It ended with Santana S. defeating Ty M. at the Final Tribal Council in a close 5-2 Jury vote. Santana won because most of the jury members consisted of former Limón teammates. However, she did receive the jury votes of some Tortuguero members, as she was praised for her strong physical game (managing to win five immunities in total), and surviving against all odds. Ty lost because mostly everyone agreed that had Mykel not played so many idols on him, Ty would not be there. He was criticized for "riding coattails," yet was still able to receive two jury votes for his strong social game. It was still not enough to beat Santana, however. Contestants The Game Episodes I Sure as Hell Won't Pull it For Them Enough Coconuts to Forget Not the Lottery Loose Cannon Just Plain Bullying Could've, Would've, Should've Idol King Full of Morons All the Way to the Damn End Save Us the Struggle Free Ride Ends Here No More Idols to Hide Behind Voting Table